


The Best Birthday Ever

by KaylaKaramel



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaKaramel/pseuds/KaylaKaramel
Summary: I wanted to write something for my Twitter friend Lotem's 18th birthday and this is what i came up with. So that being said I hope you all enjoy this pure karamel fluff.





	The Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Lotem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Lotem).



> I wanted to write something for my Twitter friend Lotem's 18th birthday and this is what i came up with. So that being said I hope you all enjoy this pure karamel fluff.

Mon-El sighed as he looked around the apartment one last time... Kara would be home any minute now, and he had been planning this night for months. So he had to make sure that everything was absolutely perfect. He glanced at all the candles that were lit throughout the room illuminating the darkness as they created a beautiful atmosphere, then he looked over to the table he had set with the nicest china they owned and the most beautiful crystal glasses, then to the red rose petals that were scattered across the white linen tablecloth. Everything looked perfect. He then ran into the kitchen to check on the food in the oven and make sure it was still warm when he heard the lock to the door turn and the door swing open.

"You will not believe the..." Kara gasped as she looked around the room.

"Hi, babe." Mon-El smiled as she turned to him with a smile spreading across her own face.

"What's all this for? Oh, Rao please don't tell me I forgot our anniversary... I thought it was next month."

Mon-El chuckled as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "No you're right our anniversary is next month."

"So then what's the special occasion?" She cocked her head in confusion trying to figure out what was going on as she gazed into his beautiful Grey-Blue eyes.

"Well..." His smile widened as he gazed into her comet-like blue eyes. "It's your birthday. so we have to celebrate right?"

Kara's brows furrowed together as she placed her left hand on his right cheek and searched his face. "Babe, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He nodded.

"Okay... you do know that my earth birthday isn't for another 3 months right?" She asked while looking back into his eyes.

"Yeah... but I'm not talking about your earth birthday I'm talking about your actual birthday. Ya know the day you were born on Krypton." He smiled.

"Wait... how did you?... When did you?..." Kara shook her head as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. Mon-El had figured out when her actual birthday was.

"Well, a few months ago you told me that even though you love your earth birthdays, you missed celebrating your birthday on the actual day you were born. And... that you wished you knew when that was. So... Winn and I visited Alura on Argo City and she told us what month and day you were born on in the Kryptonian calendar so then we well actually Winn cross-referenced it with earth's calendar and found out that today is your actual birthday."

"Wow... I can't believe you did all of this for me. Thank you. That's very sweet." Kara Smiled as she stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Mon-El's neck to give him a quick kiss.

"Mmmmm you're very welcome." He mumbled against her lips.

"So it's just the two of us celebrating tonight?" She asked as she pulled away and stood flat on her feet again.

"Yeah... I was gonna invite everyone but then Alex said they already celebrate your earth birthday with you and that maybe this should be something we do just the two of us. But we can invite everyone next year if you want..." He shrugged sheepishly and Kara smiled at him.

"No this is perfect. So... what's for dinner?" She asked. "Whatever it is... it smells good and I'm starving."

"Well..." Mon-El chuckled. "I tried to make your favorite Kryptonian dish but let's just say it didn't turn out that well... so I got pizza and potstickers instead."

Kara giggled as she sat down at the table. "I wish I could've seen that. But pizza and potstickers sound great to me so bring it on!" Kara exclaimed making Mon-El laugh as he sat the food down on the table.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they finished dinner, Kara just wanted to relax after a long day of both reporting and superheroing. So they decided to watch the wizard of Oz. It was one of Kara's favorite movies, and now as the ending credits rolled they were laying on the couch tangled in each other's arms when Kara reached up and placed a kiss on Mon-El's cheek as she whispered

"This was the best birthday ever. Even if I didn't get any gifts." She teased and Mon-El smiled as he slid out from underneath her.

"Actually... I did get you something." He replied as she stood up and walked into their bedroom. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Kara smiled and sat up as he walked back into the room with a huge box wrapped in pink Supergirl wrapping paper which made her laugh.

"What?" He said as he sat the box down at her feet. "It's all I could find at the store. Plus you are Supergirl after all."

"No, it's sweet really but you didn't have to get me anything babe let alone wrap it." She replied as she started to rip off the paper.

Once she had removed all of the paper she proceeded to open the box which to her surprise just had a smaller box in it.

"Really Mon-El?" She glared at him and he smiled.

"Yes really. Just keep going."

"Fine. But this better be worth it!" She replied and Mon-El just nodded as she opened the next box to reveal another one and then another and another until finally, she opened a box that revealed a small box that was slightly different than all the others. It was a tiny black velvet box. And as she reached in and picked it up she ran her fingers across the top then looked over at Mon-El who was now knelt down on the floor on one knee. Right then it finally hit her what was happening and one hand flew up to cover her mouth as she let out a gasp.

Mon-El reached up and took the ring box from her then slowly opened it. Tears started running down her face as Mon-El tried to hold back his own.

"Kara Zor-El, growing up as a prince I never thought I would get the chance to fall in love and choose who I wanted to spend my life with... and then I was forced to evacuate my planet and years later my pod crashed on earth and I met you. And even though we 've had a lot of obstacles to overcome throughout the three years that we've been together we always come out the other side stronger and even more in love with each other than we were before. When I look into my future I see you. I see us." He says as he grabs her left hand and holds it.

"I see our kids running around our house playing and accidentally shooting heat vision out of their eyes and burning holes in the wall." He smiles as Kara laughs through her tears.

"There is no one else I want to spend my life with. It's you Kara, only you. So that being said..." He took the ring out of the box and held it up with one hand as he still held Kara's in the other.

"Kara Zor-El will you marry me?"

"YES!" She replied as she jumped forward almost knocking him off of his feet as she threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly and he hugged her back.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes." She whispered. "A million times yes!"

Mon-El had the biggest smile on his face when she finally let go and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"It's made of N'th metal so you don't have to worry about bending it or breaking it. I designed it myself and Winn made it for me so I hope you like it." He told her.

"It's perfect." She whispered as she leaned forward placing her lips softly on his for a couple of seconds before pulling away slightly and resting her forehead on his.

"I love you so much. This really was the best birthday ever." She smiled sweetly at him which made him smile too.

"I love you too." He whispered as he closed the gap between their lips once more.


End file.
